


Moving On...

by flickawhip



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Since the re-shuffle pissed me right off...AU as hell.





	Moving On...

“Justine!”

The call comes from behind her and she pauses, taking a breath and trying to calm herself, she knows anger won’t help her now. She has quit and will need to focus to even keep her seat, but she will cope... somehow. 

The girl who catches up to her is radiating anger, her stride long and sturdy, angry but fierce at the same time. She finds herself looking up at the girl, her breath catching at the bright, angry, tears in the girl’s eyes.

“She fucked up...”

A pause then, with a slight smirk the girl added.

“Bigly...”

Despite everything Justine can’t help but laugh, it seems that once again her loyal friend has found the way to make everything suck less. It’s not much, but it will do. 

“So... moving on.... You still going to fight for Putney?”

“Oh yeah... I’ll always fight for Putney.”

“That’s my girl.”

The girl’s smile is soft and she sighs, wiping a hand over her eyes and brushing the last tears from them before adding a murmured...

“Well, a girl can dream...”


End file.
